Wander of the Galaxy
''Wander of the Galaxy ''is an American space opera comic book series spin-off of the fantasy series Wander of Wonder. The comic takes place several thousand years into the future and follows the very distant descendants of the original series. Characters Main *'Vincent "Nox" Nox' - a rabbit who is the descendant of Nix. Nox is different from his ancestor in many ways, though he still shares Nix' absent-minded curiosity. He is the pilot of the starship Jayna. *'Jax Hackett' - a jackal who is a member of the crew of the Jayna being Jack’s descendant. He is the repairman of the ship. *'Jane' - the ship's AI who is very monotone and factual, rarely cracking jokes. This is in direct contrast to the person she is a reinvention of, Jayna. *'Barry McPhee' - Barthelomew‘s cowardly and weak descendant. Despite this, he manages the weapons aboard the ship. *'Rose Gordon '- Nox's childhood friend who is Rolf's descendant. She serves as the doctor of the ship. Recurring *'General Joshua Kalberg '- the general of the Galactic Military who is a feared warrior. *'Desmond Atkinson' - the descendant of Maximus Atkinson who is attempting to live up to his family's name by joining the Galactic Military. *'Mashel Atkinson' - Desmond's deaf younger sister who he wants to make proud. *'Diamond Kaur '- Crystal's descendant who speaks in oddly broken sentences that are sometimes hard to understand. *'David Nox' - Vincent's father who is one of the universe's greatest heroes and ship captains. *'Time Nomad' - a man in a white hazmat suit who is able to walk through time like it's nothing. *'Enoch' - the creator of the plane of existence known as the Space Between Spaces who is eternally asleep. When he wakes the world will end. * Antagonists *'The Great Reptile Empire', the main antagonists of the comic. **'Alexander Hecticus '- a green anaconda who leads the Reptile Empire and is determined to find the Space Between Spaces. **'Damon Noonsmith' - an incredibly old turtle who is Alexander's advisor. **'Warner Rakamax '- an easily distracted member of the Reptile Empire who is a chameleon. **'Falice Almichael' - Warner's assigned partner who, while acting competent, is just as klutzy as Warner. **'Krunx' - a short-tempered crocodile. **'Zachary Pillclick' - a space pirate Agamidae who has a mechanical arm that can project a laser that is able to turn into multiple things. He mostly keeps it in the form of a hook. ** *'Matthew Armedeus Worthingham The Third' - the descendant of Mortimer Worthingham who calls himself the space bandit king. **'Sully '- one of the three descendants of Sidney who is the unofficial leader of his siblings. **'Sasha' - the only female descendant of Sidney. **'Sidney XL' - the 40th mole in Sidney's family to be named after him. *'Star Leviathans' - a recurring threat in the comic. They are massive snake-like creatures that only live to eat, sleep, and hunt for other things to eat. * Issues # Trivia *When questioned on how Nox was the only member of the crew whose last name is different from their ancestor's, the writer gave the all too familiar answer of "don't think about it."